destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Derp2000/Weapon combinations - Auto Rifle and Shotgun
DISCLAIMER THESE ARE MY OPINIONS, IF YOU GUARDIANS HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION DOWN BELOW OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: The Auto Rifle and the Shotgun build is already in the hands of the Titan and the Warlock (When you get your very 1st weapons). This build usually uses high Armor for going in close quarter fights while still having agility. This build is great for starters, but here are my pros and cons about this build. Pros: 1.) Great starting build - Great when using it in PvP. I know that shotguns are annoying, but when you need to get your K/D up, this is one way to go. 2.) Easy to Learn - Auto Rifles are easy to learn, because it's just pushing the R1/RT and aiming (L1/LT). You don't need any skill when using a shotgun. Cons: 1.) Can easily be beaten - This type of weapon combination is very easy to beat. You can: A.) Snipe them down - They don't have the best range. B.) Long range engagements - Again, it doesn't have the best range C.) Vertical movement - You can't stop a Auto Rifle while shooting straight. You have to set your sights, aim, shoot, and hope you kill the player. 2.) Not enough range - Auto Rifles are a decent short-medium range weapon while Shotguns have barely any range whatsoever. The only thing you need to do is not get close to them. Then you'll be beating them very quickly. 3.) Force Rush - If a player you've primed starts to run away, you kinda have to push to get just close enough to kill it. It's not like you're going to pull a Sniper Rifle and Snipe them down (because you're using a shotgun!) Now if you're using this build. I recommend you using these weapons (Exotics and Legendaries): Auto Rifles: Zhalo Supercell - '''Very quick rate of fire, with a decent damage. You'll be pummeling enemies very quick with this weapon. Especially when coming into 2-3 opponent engagements. '''Monte Carlo '- '''Similar to the Zhalo Supercell, but helps with your melee being there all the time (when killing the opponent with a melee). '''SUROS Regime (Year 2) - '''A high rate of fire:damage weapon with fast fire rate/even more damage with one of the perks. You can also do more damage in the bottom of the magazine and start regenerating your health '''Fabian Strategy (Titan Exclusive) - '''Same as the 1st two Auto Rifles, but with more stability when firing. ' ' '''Shotguns:' 'Immobius (Titan Exclusive) - '''Very good weapon. Good damage with range. '''Conspiracy Theory-D - '''One of the best shotguns to use in PvP. Having one of the highest damage stat is very good when playing against ''The Ram. 'Party Crasher +1 (Year 2) - '''Great weapon to use in PvP. Has the same amount of damage as ''Conspiracy Theory-D, with more range. '''Invective (Year 2) - '''Great shotgun. Doesn't have the same amount of damage as these other Shotguns, but it has one of the fastest fire rates, has the best range, and with the chance of gaining your ammo back,. These are some pros, cons, and weapon examples to use when using this build. If you guys have any comments, questions, or any weapon you think is great to use. Feel free to put it down below at the comments section or at my message wall. Category:Blog posts